


Roller Coasters

by betsib



Series: Game Sessions [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsib/pseuds/betsib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason attempts to take Nico on a typical date. Short one-shot sequel to Dungeons and Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coasters

**Author's Note:**

> Written in celebration for reaching Dungeons and Jason reaching 200 kudos. Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://betsib.tumblr.com/), but someone suggested I upload it here as well.

“I know you said you wanted to go on a proper date,” Nico said. “But really, an amusement park? What kind of movies have you been watching?”  
“Oh, come on. You’ll love it,” Jason said, casually throwing an arm around Nico’s shoulder. The boy tensed a little, still not used to touching in public. “Relax, it’s a date, remember?”  
“I know, I know. But couldn’t you have chosen a place with fewer people?,” Nico said, looking around the crowd with a frown on his face.

“Just bear it for a little while, okay?” Jason said. “If you still hate it in half an hour we can go back home.”

“Fine,” Nico agreed. “What do you want to do?”

Jason smiled and gently squeezed his shoulder. “How about the roller coaster? I’ve always liked those. Feels like flying.”

“After you,” Nico said, not sounding terribly enthusiastic. The line to the roller coaster thankfully went by fast, and soon they sat down beside each other in the car. As they were waiting for the ride to start Jason noticed that Nico looked pale, and was holding on to the restraints so hard his knuckles whitened.

“Are you okay?” Jason asked, placing a hand on top of Nico’s.

“I’ve never liked these things,” Nico muttered.

“You could have said something earlier. I wouldn’t have…” Jason said, then felt the train starting to move. “Here. Hold my hand.”

Nico gave a nervous laugh, but did as Jason suggested. As the train went off, his grip tightened, becoming almost painful. The ride was fast and full of curves and loops, and Jason was almost ashamed of how much he enjoyed it, despite Nico’s discomfort. When they stepped out of the car Jason noted that Nico’s legs were shaking a little bit, so he led them to a nearby bench.

“I hoped you enjoyed that, because I’m not doing it again,” Nico said as he sat down.

“I did, actually.” Jason said, playfully bumping their shoulders together.“Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t want to go?”

Nico shrugged. “Because you wanted to. And it wasn’t that big a deal.”

“You seemed pretty uncomfortable.”

“Like you said, it feels like flying, right?” Nico said. ”I prefer my feet on the ground.”

“That’s a bit strange, since you drive a motorbike and all,” Jason pointed out.

“It’s not the same. I’m still on the ground when driving, not traveling through senseless loops supported by a construction that looks like it’s going to fall apart any moment,” Nico said, shaking his head. “And before you say anything, I know it’s safe. It just doesn’t feel like it.”

Jason nodded. “No more roller coasters, then,” he concluded, looking around for something else to do. “Want me to win you a stuffed animal?”

“You’re kidding,” Nico laughed. “Why would I want a stuffed animal?”

“Well, that big, black dog-thing is kinda cute,” Jason smiled. “Come on, let’s go see if we can win it.”

As it turned out, they could. They were supposed to throw tennis balls at a bunch of cans to win it, and Jason wasn’t football captain for nothing. Jason grinned widely as he handed the oversized stuffed animal over to Nico.

“You two look so cute together,” he said honestly, as Nico struggled to find a sensible way to carry the dog, seeing as it was almost as big as his upper body. Nico made a face at him.

“What am I supposed to do this thing?” he said. “We can’t exactly bring it with us on any rides.”

“Well, you don’t like the rides anyway, right?” Jason said, putting an arm around him again. “There’s no point in going unless we both have fun.”

Nico looked down on the ground, not meeting his eyes. “Sorry. It wasn’t much of a date, was it?”

“It could still be,” Jason said, gently guiding him away from the park. “There’s an ice cream parlor just outside. Sound good?”

Nico nodded, smiling slightly. “Sounds perfect.”

They ended up at a corner table in the Ice Cream parlors garden, shaded by a large purple parasol. The stuffed animal had gotten a chair of its own. Jason had just finished his strawberry sundae and was watching Nico eat his chocolate one. He was being pretty slow about it, and it was starting to melt away. Jason kinda wanted to comment on it, but decided not to. Nico was actually eating it, after all. Besides, watching him slowly put the spoon into his mouth and pull it out again was quite intriguing. After a while Nico gave him an irritated look.

“You’re staring,” he said. Jason smiled.

“I know. I was just thinking how lucky I am to be with you,” he said, causing Nico to blush a deep red.

“How can you say that with a straight face?” he asked, attempting a scowl, but he was too flustered to really pull it off.

“Because I mean it,” Jason said, reaching out across the table to stroke Nico’s cheek. The boy blushed even deeper at that and muttered something incomprehensible. Jason smiled wider, getting up from the chair and walking around the table to be able to lean in for a kiss. Despite being in public, Nico didn’t push him away. Instead he kissed back, tasting of chocolate.

The kiss may have lasted slightly longer than was strictly appropriate, and when they parted Jason noticed they had a bit of an audience. He didn’t really care, but he knew Nico would.

“Come on, let’s head back home,” Jason said, with one arm around Nico and the other around the black dog-thing.

Nico nodded and followed him out, but hesitated once they got out on the street. “What about the date?” he asked. “I mean, I know you really wanted to have a proper one.”

“I think it’s been a proper one,” Jason said, leaning down to give him a light kiss on the eyelid. “Besides, there are no rules against continuing it at home, if you want to.”

Nico smiled. “Yeah, I think I’d like that.”


End file.
